Indecisión
by Lola300 y Kurai Tamashi
Summary: Hashirama y Tobirama empezaron una relación seria, tras confesarse sus mutuos sentimientos. Todo parece ir con normalidad, pero había un problema en todo eso: El moreno pensaba que ya era hora de "profundizar" su relación (Resumen completo, adentro). - YAOI, INCESTO - Hashirama x Tobirama (Senjucest), leve MadaIzu y MadaHashi.


**_NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

**Género: **Drama, humor, romántico

**Advertencia: **Incesto, lemon

**Resumen**

Hace un par de semanas que Hashirama y Tobirama empezaron una relación seria, tras confesarse sus mutuos sentimientos. Todo parece ir con normalidad, pero había un problema en todo eso: El moreno pensaba que ya era hora de "profundizar" su relación.

Tobirama, que nunca había tenido sexo con un hombre antes, siente inseguridad de si hacerlo o no con su hermano. Pero hay otros factores que hacen de ello algo difícil de realizar.

_¿Cómo terminará todo eso?_

**Senjucest (Hashirama x Tobirama)**

**MadaIzu y MadaHashi (Leve)**

* * *

Ese era un típico día de invierno, con el aire helando los poros de todos, sin excepciones, con el sol propiciando algo de calor a algunos rincones que podrían considerarse afortunados, ése era un día que no parecía tener algo de especial, ¿o quizás sí?

Eran las ocho de la mañana y el clima era especialmente fuerte, de modo que un hombre de estatura alta yacía en su grande casa preparándose té caliente, luciendo una yukata de color marrón, su nombre era Senju Hashirama. Suspiró un poco, mirando hacia la ventanilla de la cocina como un halcón volaba por el lugar, lo que le hacía preguntarse cómo estaría su amigo desde su hogar. Suspiró de nuevo, cerrando los ojos, debía dejar de preocuparse por pequeñeces y ponerse a hacer algo que fuera, según su criterio, productivo.

De ese modo, Hashirama tomó otra taza de té y depositó ambas sobre una bandeja donde yacían dos platos de comida. No perdió demasiado tiempo y, con paso regular, fue caminando por los pasillos hasta dar con una habitación de un tamaño cómodo donde yacía recostado su hermano sobre el futón. Desde la muerte de sus padres ambos compartían la casa y no era un tema que les gustara tocar pues por su delicadeza, estarían vulnerables a rencores. Hashirama se detuvo ante la puerta y, sonriendo, se acercó donde Tobirama. Depositó la bandeja sobre una mesilla que yacía en el centro y se recargó sobre la cama, zarandeando a su hermano que se encontraba dormido.

—Tobirama. —Llamó con suavidad para no hacerle pesada la tarea de despertar. Tobirama sintió como una mano rozaba por su espalda, sintiendo un cosquilleo intenso. Se estremeció y abrió los ojos.

—Hashirama... —Nombró, con la vista un poco borrosa, pero se notaba que era su hermano mayor.— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó entre bostezo. Hashirama se permitió sonreír ampliamente, no respondiendo de forma inmediata. Sabía que a su hermano no le gustaba esperar mucho tiempo, por lo que sin más, habló.

—Ya es hora de despertar, hice el desayuno. —Expresó mirando hacia la bandeja que contenía sus alimentos.— ¿Qué tal dormiste? —Volvió a bostezar y miró a su hermano con la bandeja. Se levantó, quedando sentado en el futón.

—Mal. —Dijo, tomando la bandeja. Hashirama tocó su cabello, pero Tobirama lo retiró en seguida. —Deja la cursilería. —El mayor rió. Sabía que a su hermano no le gustaban esos gestos. Luego, el albino vio cómo su _hermano_ miraba sin pestañear las sabanas que cubrían la parte de abajo del menor.— ¿Q-Qué tanto miras, Hashirama? —Tobirama bajó su mirada y notó que las sabanas no lo cubrían por completo. Se sonrojó un poco, y terminó por cubrirse. A pesar que ya ellos se han visto desnudos desde pequeños, le incomodaba que Hashirama lo viera de esa forma, por su actual relación. Hashirama sonrió tras un suspiro, no le había sorprendido la reacción de su hermano menor.

Hace unas semanas que habían empezado algo entre ellos, pero no habían pasado de los besos y una que otra caricia. Sin embargo, para Hashirama ya era hora de empezar a intimar, después de todo, no había nada que conocer entre sí, puesto que llevaban toda la vida viviendo juntos, de modo tal que ya sabían sus miedos, defectos y deseos. Hashirama se quedó pensativo, mirando hacia nada en específico. Se hizo el silencio y nadie dijo algo para iniciar un tema de conversación. Fue entonces que Hashirama miró seriamente hacia Tobirama, con un nudo en la garganta, de esos que te hacen sentir incómodo cuando no sabes cómo decirle algo a alguien, pero se armó de valor y habló.

—Tobirama... —Calló un poco.— ¿No crees que ya es hora de... _tú sabes_? —Dijo lo suficientemente audible, preparándose para la posible respuesta de su hermano. Tobirama abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. No podía creer que ya su hermano pensara en eso. Se le hacía muy apresurado llegar a ese punto... De hecho, creía que su hermano lo único que pensaba era en eso. Frunció el ceño, dejando la bandeja a un lado y tapó más su cuerpo, recostándose de nuevo.

—No sé de qué hablas... —Le dio la espalda y cubrió su cabeza con las sabanas.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. —Calló un poco, haciendo una breve mueca.— Si no lo supieras, no reaccionarías de esa manera. Por favor, Tobirama. —Pidió, tomando del hombro a su pequeño hermano, girándolo para que le diera la cara. Hashirama de verdad que quería entregarse a su hermano, lo amaba demasiado y quería saberse suyo y de nadie más.

—Quiero dormir. —Dijo sin quitarse las sabanas de su rostro. Se hacía le desentendido. Claro que sabía a lo que se refería, _pero no_. Jamás había estado con un hombre, y menos en esas. Aún le costaba estar con Hashirama dándose besos y caricias, como para que después se acostara con él. Tobirama sabía que ya su hermano había estado con hombres y le era muy fácil acostarse con uno más, pero el albino nunca. _Sólo con mujeres_. Sentía que no lo comprendía.— Gracias por el desayuno, luego me lo como. —Comentó aún de espaldas al mayor.

—Dudo que quieras comértelo frío. —Expresó incrédulo.— Y no me cambies el tema, Tobirama. —Pidió, acariciando el cuello de su pequeño hermano. Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta y muy apresurado, pero no podía evitarlo, es lo que sentía, quería poder compartir lecho de forma más íntima con el menor. Suspiró.

—Déjame dormir, tengo sueño. —Dijo aún con su cuerpo cubierto por las sabanas y dándole la espalda.

—Tobirama... —Insistió, recibiendo una mirada de molestia por parte del otro que, hasta cierto punto, le incomodó. Creyó prudente no decir nada más, sólo le miraba a los ojos en espera de una respuesta afirmativa, pero que era consciente, posiblemente no llegaría. Suspiró.— Está bien. —Susurró.— Si no estás preparado, lo entiendo. —Dicho esto, se puso de pie.

Tobirama sintió como los pasos de Hashirama se dejaban de escuchar. La verdad es que no estaba preparado para hacerlo con él. Imaginarse que estaría debajo de él, siendo embestido, se sentía como si su hombría no le valiera.

—_"Estúpido Hashirama..."_

_._

_._

**XxX**

.

.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde lo ocurrido entre Hashirama y su hermano menor, Tobirama Senju. El de largas cabelleras se encontraba sentado sobre la cabeza de su estatua, meditando al respecto. Lo cierto es que ese lugar tenía un valor sin igual para él, pero ante todo, le relajaba y le ayudaba a pensar mejor las cosas. Los suspiros salían constantemente de sus labios y su cara mostraba una seria inconformidad que cualquiera notaría. Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, tal vez sólo pensaba en sí mismo y no tomaba en consideración los sentimientos de su hermano, cosa que lejos de alentarle le perjudicaba más. Bufó, frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia su derecha, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano. Pero no contó con que alguien aparecería tras de sí.

—¿Qué haces tan temprano, Hashirama? —Se oyó una voz de forma burlona, el Senju miró hacia atrás y se encontró con una persona en particular.

—Madara...—Se sorprendió también al verlo ahí. Hacía varios días que no lo veía por la aldea. Sonrió. —Digamos que necesito pensar muchas cosas. —El Uchiha omitió una respuesta por varios segundos, sentándose a su lado para el disfrute del panorama que tenía delante.

—¿Qué cosas? —Preguntó, mirándole oblicuamente.

—Bueno... —Rió al recordarlo. —Es que verás... —Calló a los pocos segundos. No podía decirle que era su hermano. —Tengo una pareja y... —Le sorprendió escuchar eso, ya que no estaba enterado acerca de ello, de modo que esta vez captó su total interés.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Digamos que... Tenemos mucho tiempo conociéndonos. _"Mucho, diría yo. Toda la vida." —_Pensó.— Y pues, quiero llegar _más allá_... Sabes a lo que me refiero, hehe. —Dijo con una sonrisa grande y un pequeño rubor, con la mano detrás de la cabeza. Madara inmediatamente entendió a lo que se refería y sonrió un poco, apenas perceptible.

— Eso es bueno, ¿y cuál es el problema? —Preguntó.

—El problema es que... Nunca lo ha hecho con nadie. _"Bueno, con un hombre específicamente"_ Y no quiere, me esquiva siempre. Yo en verdad deseo estar con é... Ella. —Dijo con la cabeza abajo y un aura depresiva. Madara parpadeó un par de veces ante lo último.

—Entiendo tu punto, pero antes de responderte aclárame algo, ¿es hombre o es mujer? —Cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos ante el nerviosismo del otro.

—E-Es una mujer… Claro, Madara. —Aclaró con cierto nerviosismo, ya que Madara es muy listo y se daba cuenta de las cosas.— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Madara bufó, rodando la mirada.

—Es un hombre, ¿cierto? —Cuestionó, intentando intimidarle con la mirada para que respondiera con la verdad.

—¿U...Un hombre? Claro que no, Madara. Es una mujer. —Dijo con seriedad, aunque a veces no le resultaban mucho las actuaciones.

—Tsk... —Por la paz prefirió no insistir más.— Dejémoslo en "amante". Creo que el problema es que no le das la suficiente confianza o bien, piensa que vas a ser demasiado rudo con él... o ella, lo que sea. —Expresó, suspirando.

—¿Y qué me aconsejas? La verdad no quiero presionarlo... Presionarla, digo. —No, no quería que se enteraran que sale con un hombre, conllevarían a que es con su hermano. Madara frunció el ceño, casi sudando ante las palabras del otro.

—En primera, no fuerces las cosas. Es decir, no le digas "Vamos a fornicar, anda", eso sólo hará que le incomodes. —Dijo, callando un poco.— Ve despacio, esas cosas no se dan con palabras, creo que ya deberías saberlo. —Agregó, Hashirama le miró sorprendido ante la última frase.

—¿A qué te refieres con que debería saberlo, Madara?

—No te hagas, te has creado una reputación muy peculiar. _Tú me entiendes._ —Dijo, mirándole entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Y qué tipo de reputación? —Preguntó, haciéndose el que no sabía. A pesar que se conoce a sí mismo, no le gustaba admitir que antes de empezar su relación con Tobirama, sí tenía aventuras, _muchas se podría decir_. Madara se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz, no es que fuera la cosa más cómoda del mundo para él decirle sus verdades al hombre que tenía de lado.

—Te has acostado con muchos shinnobis de diferentes clanes. Y siendo más específicos, en su mayoría eran hombres. De modo que es poco creíble para mí que esa persona de la que hablas sea una mujer, Hashirama. —Expresó.

—Madara… Okey, no negaré que he tenido ciertos deslices. Como dices, la mayoría fueron hombres, pero eso no quita que me haya acostado con mujeres. Y mi pareja actual es... es mujer. —Dijo con un pequeño rubor.

—Sí, claro. —Dijo, negando con la cabeza.— Bueno, el punto es que dejes que las cosas surjan, las palabras sobran en este tipo de situaciones. Deberías aprender a diferir lo que es un acostón por libido a uno por amor. —Susurró.— Y ante todo: Sé delicado. No digas ni hagas expresiones vulgares, tú me entiendes. —Concluyó.

—Está bien, trataré de seguir tu consejo. Sabía que eras una gran persona. —Hashirama le agradeció con una gran sonrisa. Madara lo miró un poco apenado por esas palabras y desvió su mirada. —Por cierto, Madara, ¿cómo sabes tanto de estos temas? Pues, sabes que nunca había tenido una relación, yo sólo me acostaba con alguien por un rato y ya. Hace unas semanas empecé una relación con él... Ella... —Bufó, a cada vez se equivocaba.— Y no sé cómo tratarlo... tratarla, digo. —Tosió.— Pero parece que tú sabes mucho del tema. ¿Tuviste una relación por muchos años? —Esa pregunta le hizo incomodarse un poco, sintiendo un rubor asomarse por sus mejillas, desviando la mirada.

—Digamos que por muchos años tuve una pareja, cuando mi hermano estaba vivo. Pero ahora esa persona está muerta, cayó en la guerra. —Silenció un poco, mirándole fríamente, cosa que incomodó un poco al hombre a su lado.— He aprendido que el sexo es bueno, pero cuando lo haces con alguien a quien realmente aprecias y conoces, es incluso mejor. Más profundo y emocional. —Susurró.— En fin, te deseo suerte con él... o ella. —Burló.

—Lo siento, Madara. Debiste haberlo amado. —Dijo, incomodado por haber tocado un tema delicado para él.— ¿Te acuerdas cuando...? _Ya sabes..._ Cuando lo hicimos. —El Uchiha le echó una mirada, sonrojándose un poco. Claro que lo recordaba, fue uno de sus mejores encuentros sexuales, pero pese a ello, prefería no recordarlo, puesto que él realmente no era así, no le gustaba fornicar por libido, sino que buscaba una relación estable, alguien que le entendiera y le apoyara, cosa que no le era del todo fácil puesto que nadie en su clan o Konoha se fiaba de él, salvo Hashirama. Claro que también había mujeres que encontraban atractiva esa seriedad y frialdad que le caracterizaban, por lo que no perdían tiempo para acercarse e intentar interactuar con él. Pero hasta ahora ninguna había llamado su atención para obtener lo que buscaba: Amor y estabilidad. Muchas de las mujeres con las que había interactuado sólo buscaban desposarle y darle una mayor _reputación_ a su familia, pues si lograban casarse con un shinnobi de su prestigio, todos envidiarían a la familia en cuestión. O sea, sólo reinaba un interés egoísta, apariencia pura. Sin mencionar las estrictas tradiciones endogámicas del clan Uchiha: Un Uchiha no podía casarse, copular o reproducirse con alguien de otro clan... y Madara había roto la segunda regla. Quizá sonara extraño que alguien como Madara buscara algo como el amor, pero lo que nadie sabía o siquiera sospechaba, era que las personas más aisladas, frías y orgullosas, son las que más amor necesitan.

—Sí... —Susurró. —Todo un experto, Hashirama, todo un experto. —Burló de nuevo, dándole una indirecta.

—Haha, qué cosas dices, Madara. Al que yo vi muy necesitado fuiste tú esa noche —Dijo burlón para picar a Madara. El nombrado bufó con gracia.

—Yo no soy el que se ha tirado a media aldea. —Dijo sin más, no con intenciones de ofender... o quizás sí, pero siendo Hashirama como es, eso no le ofendería, puesto que era la pura verdad.

—Hehe, no exageres, Madara. So lo he hecho con varias personas, pero no creo que tantos -dijo un poco avergonzado, aunque sabía que Madara decía la verdad. El Uchiha no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada tan alta que el hombre a su lado enrojeció, siguió riendo un poco más hasta que se pudo calmar.

—En serio, Hashirama. Si de verdad amas a esa persona, deja tu hipersexualidad. Es bueno fornicar, pero hay límites para eso. —Dijo esta vez más serio, mirándole a los ojos. El hombre a su lado miró hacia abajo.

—Aunque no lo creas, desde que estoy con él... Ella ¡Ack! Sí, _ella_, hace unas dos semanas, Madara… No he estado con otros. Digamos que me siento feliz estando junto a él... Ella, y no he tenido la necesidad de buscar a otros. Pero el problema es que quiero llegar _más allá_... —Dijo, bajando la mirada.

—Como sea. —Calló un poco.— Sigue mis consejos y verás que las cosas saldrán bien. —Entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo un poco.— Ahora sí me retiro, qué tengas suerte. —Agregó y con una seña de mano se despidió, antes de desparecer a una notoria velocidad. Hashirama rió, volviendo la vista hacia el horizonte, con una sonrisa en su joven y moreno rostro. El hombre sabía que Madara era una gran persona con un gran corazón, por ello mismo le ponían de mal humor los rumores que se corrían acerca del mismo. Nadie se detenía a brindarle amistad, todos le miraban con desaprobación y molestia, no podía siquiera imaginar el infierno para el otro, para quien en tiempos anteriores fue su mejor amigo y su actual confidente. Entre su multitud de pensamientos le llegó el no tan lejano recuerdo donde él y el Uchiha, presos de la lujuria, tuvieron sexo.

_Ambos rieron durante todo el camino, llamando la atención de algunos que reían al verlos, fue cuestión de minutos que llegaran a la casa del líder del clan Uchiha. Hashirama le retiró los zapatos a su amigo, mientras éste yacía recostado en su futón. Madara se acariciaba las sienes, estaba algo mareado por el sake, cosa que Hashirama notó. _

_—Tú no bebes mucho, ¿cierto? —Burló, divisando un rubor en las mejillas del otro, cortesía del alcohol._

_—Y tú pareces estar tan acostumbrado, porque no te veo tambaleando. —Dijo, levantándose poco a poco, hasta quedar sentado en el futón._

_—Haha —Rió, llevándose una mano tras la cabeza. No había razón para negarlo, puesto que hasta sus oídos llegaron los rumores sobre su devoción a la bebida y los juegos de azar.— ¿Todo está bien, Madara? —Preguntó serio al ver la repentina seriedad en el otro, posicionando ingenuamente su mano sobre su muslo. El hombre salió de sus pensamientos y le miró a los ojos. _

_—Sí. —Dijo para luego callar.— Es sólo que..._

_—¿Mm? ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó._

_—Es sólo que no he salido con alguien en mucho tiempo. —Susurró. El Senju rió un poco._

_—Por eso estás tan tenso y estresado. —Burló._

_—Hm... Yo te veo muy feliz y relajado. —Sonrió con burla. Madara sabía la reputación que se había ganado en la aldea. Hashirama entendió la indirecta y tosió un poco, intentando disimular el rubor que se le había formado._

_—Claro que no, también tengo mis noches de estrés. —Dijo, aunque esas palabras saliendo de su boca eran en realidad hilarantes, pues todos sabían que no era así, sino que Hashirama tenía muchos amantes, podría decirse que había fornicado con la mayoría de los shinnobis, independientemente de su clan. Madara negó con la cabeza, desviando la mirada, no creyéndose eso para nada._

_—Hashirama... —Llamó, mirándole serio. El nombrado le miró sin entender, esperando una respuesta.— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? _

_—Claro, lo que sea. —Expresó sonriente. Se hizo el silencio de nuevo y el Senju esperaba respuesta, respuesta que se prolongaba de manera tortuosa, hasta que Madara, con cierta vergüenza e incomodidad, miró hacia su entrepierna. Hashirama no entendió al principio, hasta que lo miró y comprendió, sorprendiéndose un poco, para después sonreír con cierta perversión. No bastó más de dos segundos y Hashirama descubrió el erecto pene de su rival y amigo, sonriendo ante el tamaño de éste._

_—Joder, estás muy dotado. —Burló. Madara se sonrojó y rió ante eso. Fue entonces que Hashirama, en su excitación, decidió despojarse de toda su ropa ante la vista atenta del Uchiha que miraba con lujuria su dotado cuerpo. Entonces Hashirama, una vez desnudo, empezó a chuparla con mucha habilidad._

_—Pareces tener mucha práctica. —Dijo también con burla, cosa que avergonzó al otro. Minutos más tarde, se veía a Madara penetrarle con poca delicadeza, cosa que no pareció molestarle al otro, de hecho echó un gemido entre doloroso y placentero, lo suficientemente audible como para que pudiera escucharse hasta un par de casas más._

_—¡Ahhhg, ahhh! —Hashirama gemía demasiado alto, definitivamente disfrutaba de eso.— Ah… defi… nitivamente… estabas… necesitado. —Burló entre risas el Senju, mirando hacia atrás la enrojecida cara de Madara que a diferencia de él sólo jadeaba y de vez en vez gemía._

_—Cállate, me desconcentras. —Respondió, mirándole de soslayo, penetrándole aún más fuerte. Aquella noche ambos compartieron un encuentro íntimo, ambos lo gozaron y terminaron exhaustos, no limitándose a una sola ronda sino a unas seis. Ambos lo necesitaban, aunque de diferente manera, sin duda alguna, un encuentro inolvidable._

_Fue desde entonces que se corrió el falso rumor de que ambos eran amantes, no sólo entre los Uchiha sino entre toda Konoha. Pero ambos sabían que no era así, sino que fue un encuentro casual que no volvería a repetirse._

_._

_._

**XxX**

.

.

No muy lejos del sitio donde se encontraba Hashirama, siendo más específicos: En un bar con diversos shinnobis de distintos clanes, incluso kunoichis y cortesanas, se encontraba Tobirama bebiendo un poco de sake. Su mente vagaba entre mil y un ideas, pero más que nada en una: _La situación entre él y su hermano._ Tobirama en sí quería hacerlo con Hashirama, pero dada la reputación que éste tenía, tenía miedo de ser simplemente uno más de sus tantos encuentros, cosa que simplemente no soportaría. Aunque fuera bastante frío e impulsivo, Tobirama también era algo sensible y aunque no llegase a mostrar emoción, por dentro estaría hecho pedazos y caería preso de la depresión. Aunque tal vez estaba siendo demasiado paranoico y su hermano en verdad quería hacerlo con él porque lo amaba y no por simple lujuria... ¿Pero cómo convencerse a sí mismo de ello? Hashirama mismo se había ganado su desconfianza en esos aspectos, pero no sólo estaba ese hecho, sino también que... él nunca había tenido sexo con un hombre y mucho menos lo había hecho de pasivo. Sabía que Hashirama había sido penetrado otras veces, de hecho el hombre no tenía reparos en contárselo a él, puesto que era, además de Madara, la persona en la que más confiaba. Suspiró, dando otro trago a su botella, viendo cómo se avecinaba cierta persona: _Toka Senju._

—¿Qué hay, Tobirama? —Saludó, sonriendo de medio lado, sentándose a su lado. Toka era una amiga de la infancia, le tenía mucho cariño y confianza, incluso llegó a tener relaciones con ella. El albino sonrió en respuesta.— Te noto más serio y tenso de lo normal, ¿sucede algo? —Preguntó con un poco de preocupación.

Tobirama tomó un sorbo y pidió otra botella al cantinero, ya que se había acabado.

—No es la gran cosa... —El cantinero se acercó con una pequeña botella de porcelana y la colocó cerca de él, y asimismo se retiró.

—Pero no parece que fuese así. Te ves desastroso. —La mujer rió y tomó la botella para servirse un poco. Tobirama se sonrojó un poco, sabía cuán directa era Toka y no le importaba ofender a los demás con tal de decir la verdad.— Vamos, puedes decirlo. —Dijo sonriente.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta algo... personal? —Pidió, mirando hacia el piso con un rubor evidente en su rostro.

—¿Uhm? Claro, Tobirama. Sin vergüenza, puedes decirlo —Dijo la mujer, acomodándose más en el asiento y acercándose.

—Toka, cuando estuvimos juntos... Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Te dolió cuando hicimos sexo anal? —Esa pregunta tomó a la mujer por sorpresa, a lo que después se puso a reír, era extraño que Tobirama preguntara esas cosas y ver el rubor en su rostro no tenía precio. Parecía evidente la situación, de modo que Toka con facilidad pudo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Después de reír, respondió entre risas:

—Pues sí, duele mucho. Es como tener un ladrillo por atrás: te raspa y te arde, a veces hasta sangras. Pero si se tiene el debido cuidado, puede evitarse esto. Los primeros cinco minutos son un infierno, pero vale la pena porque después de eso… —Al escuchar lo reciente, Tobirama adoptó una cara azul de terror que sólo hizo que la mujer riera a carcajada limpia. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del albino, sin mencionar la vergüenza, puesto que sabía que Toka ya se había dado cuenta.

—G-gracias por la información. —Dijo, aún temblando de miedo ante la sola idea.— _"Qué se joda Hashirama."_ —Fue lo único que pudo pensar.

—¡Vamos! Valdrá la pena, porque la segunda vez aunque todavía duele, ya no como la primera. La tercera lo gozas como nunca. —Le guiñó un ojo, riendo aún. La cara de Tobirama se puso tan roja como los cabellos de un Uzumaki, cosa que le hizo aún más gracia a la chica que le acompañaba.

—¿Y tú de donde sacas que voy a tener sexo anal? —Preguntó lo más bajo que pudo para que nadie le escuchara. Toka tenía una lágrima asomándose por su ojo derecho a causa de la carcajada, cosa que ponía aún más en vergüenza al otro.

—Ese tipo de pregunta no se hacen, Tobirama, a menos que se vaya hacer. —Comentó con risas y tomando su último sorbo. El albino sólo se sonrojó aún más, pero negaba constantemente lo que pensaba la mujer. Toka se levantó del asiento y se acercó hasta su oído.— Tobirama... Si no quieres que te duela tanto, dile a la persona que te va a follar, que te estimule el ano con los dedos y te meta su lengua. Para que se lubrique y se deslice mejor por ese culito, hehe. —Tobirama al escucharla, la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó y su rostro no podía ya estar más rojo.

—Toka, no es lo que piensas...

—Adiós... —Tobirama bufó, aún con el rubor en su pálido rostro. Toka era una gran amiga, pero no quitaba el hecho de que le avergonzara que se diera cuenta. Sin más, tras un suspiro de pesadez, se puso de pie, dispuesto a volver a su casa, puesto que ya, con una impresionante rapidez, habían pasado las horas. Ahora estaban a las siete, con el ocaso en su plenitud.

Con pasos regulares, Tobirama se retiró los zapatos para entrar a su recinto. Se sorprendió al ver que justo en ese momento iba llegando Hashirama.

—Hashirama... —Llamó, mirándole de soslayo.— ¿Dónde estuviste? —Preguntó, mirándole seriamente, puesto que no lo había visto en todo el día. El otro se puso nervioso, no podía simplemente decirle _"estuve platicando amenamente con Madara"_, no. Sabía que eso enfadaría a su pequeño y celoso hermano.

—Bueno, estuve paseando, ya sabes. —Respondió aún nervioso, con una mano tras la cabeza, riendo.

—¿Paseando? —Tobirama dudaba.— ¿Con quién? Si se puede saber. —El albino desconfiaba de su hermano, por la reputación que se había ganado. No creía al cien por ciento que haya cambiado y dejado de buscar a otras personas y menos porque con él no se ha podido acostar.

—Con nadie en especial. —Desvió la mirada nervioso.— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Dónde estabas? -Preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara. Tobirama tenía el ceño fruncido, puesto que su hermano le estaba cambiando el tema.

—Por ahí. —Respondió. Miró con cierta desconfiaza a su respuesta anterior. — Estabas con Madara, ¿cierto? —Interrogó con desaprobación. Hashirama adoptó una expresión de miedo y nerviosismo, cosa que le confirmó.— ¡¿Qué mierda hacías con él?! —Le preguntó con una vena asomándose en su sien, cosa que aterró a Hashirama que casi se encoge de miedo.

—No fue nada, otouto. Sólo lo vi de paso y hablamos no más de diez minutos, después él se fue porque tenía que hacer algo. Entonces fui a hacer mis bonsai, ya sabes. —Explicó, sudando un poco. Tobirama frunció aún más el ceño.

—No me fío de ese tipo, Hashirama. Ni siquiera sé porqué nos aliamos con ellos, Madara tarde o temprano te va a traicionar. —Dijo fríamente, sin importarle siquiera si lastimaba a su hermano con esas palabras.

—No lo digas ni en broma, Tobirama. Confío plenamente en él.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces ve a follarlo, o que te folle. Da igual. Eso siempre te ha gustado, ¿no?

—¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, Tobirama? —Lo tomó por los brazos.— Escúchame... Yo no tengo nada con él, ni con nadie más después que empezó nuestra relación, ¿No me crees? —Tobirama se sintió un poco intimidado por lo recientemente hecho.

—Me gustaría poder creerte, pero tú no me lo has puesto tan fácil, Hashirama. —Confesó en un susurro. El nombrado suspiró, cerrando un poco los ojos. Retirando sus brazos de las manos de Hashirama, Tobirama fue directamente a su habitación. Hashirama entendía perfectamente su actitud, puesto que él se ganó una reputación no muy favorable para una relación seria. Él tenía que luchar el triple para ganarse la confianza de su hermano menor, y mantener una relación estable y duradera.

El mayor fue detrás de él, y entró a su habitación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Lárgate! ¡No te quiero ver!

—P-pero Tobirama... —Hashirama con cautela entró a la habitación del menor, quien con su roja y temible mirada le mataba. El mayor tragó duro. Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, el ambiente se puso tenso, hasta que de forma instintiva, suspiraron, relajando sus expresiones. Hashirama se le quedó mirando unos minutos, hasta romper el hielo.— Tobirama, sé que tienes derecho a desconfiar de mí. Me he ganado una reputación que... Digamos, no es muy favorable para nuestra relación.

—Y vaya reputación —Dijo el menor con la misma mirada fría. Hashirama sólo bufó y empezó acercarse más hasta el albino, tomando su mano.

—Yo era así por tu causa...

—¿Ahora es mi culpa que te revolcaras con media aldea?

—Esto lo hablamos. Sólo te pido que confíes una sola vez en mí. —Se acercó más hasta el albino uniendo su frente con la de él.— Tobirama... Yo te amo. —Al escuchar esa frase, sintió un escalofrío, no en señal de malo, sino que le gustó escuchar eso. Se espabiló y con un gran sonrojo, dijo:

—Jamás pensé que dirías que me amabas, a pesar que llevamos poco tiempo.

—Pero siempre te amé. Es la primera vez que se lo digo a alguien y siento esto. —Dijo, acercándose hasta sus labios, que no estaban del todo lejos. Rozó los suyos con los de él... —Te amo... —Dijo. A pesar de todo, Tobirama se dejó caer por ese beso delicioso que lo envolvía en una ola de pasiones. Su lengua chocaba con la de él y la mano de Hashirama rozaba su espalda, teniendo ciertos escalofríos que degustaba. Se separaron por falta de oxígeno y sólo intercambiaban mirandas.

—Eres un idiota... —Insultó el menor ruborizado y desviando la mirada. Hashirama solo sonreía, aunque todo iba a cambiar cuando cierta frase se iba a pronunciar.

—Vamos a... _Ya sabes_. —El mayor de los hermanos se maldijo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no estaba cumpliendo el consejo que le dio Madara. A veces maldecía su estupidez, pero por los momentos estaba preparado para recibir insultos por parte de su hermano.

—¡Vete a follar un melón, cabrón! —Tobirama lo empujó. Hashirama hizo un amago de risa, puesto que eso le hizo cierta gracia. El menor tenía una expresión de sonrojo y enojo. El sólo imaginarse haciéndolo con su hermano le incomodaba, puesto que Toka le había dicho que dolería.— ¡¿De qué te ríes?! —Gruñó al ver la expresión de gracia que portaba el otro en su rostro. —¡Vete a la mierda, Hashirama Senju! —Lo maldijo, al parecer insultarlo era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos del menor y para el otro ya no era ofensivo, pues estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese trato de su hermano... Cosa que incluso le agradaba, sin explicarse el porqué.

—Te prometo que no dolerá, Tobirama. Yo sé cómo hacerlo. —Dijo, adoptando una expresión de ruego, esperando poder recibir una respuesta afirmativa del menor.

—¡Por supuesto que lo sabes! ¡Te has follado a la mitad de la aldea! —Expresó con furia total en su mirada.

—P-pero eso es pasado, otouto. Quiero hacértelo a ti. —Dijo con un aura depresiva.

—¿A mí o a la otra mitad de la aldea? —Gruñó de nuevo Tobirama.

—¡A ti, Tobirama! —Aclaró el mayor con evidente agobio en su cara, arrodillándose ante el albino para aferrarse a sus piernas. Esto sorprendió al menor.

—Tsk. —Desvió la mirada ruborizado.— Insisto, Hashirama, es aún demasiado pronto para... —Dijo, omitiendo lo que seguiría.— Además, yo aún estoy acostumbrándome a nuestra relación y tú lo que tienes es un problema de hipersexualidad; piensas que nuestra relación se basa solamente en fornicar. —Susurró, frunciendo el ceño. Hashirama bajó la mirada, sí había pensado en ello algunas veces, pero no le había dado la debida importancia. Luego frunció el ceño, mirándole penetrante.

—Tobirama, deberías saber que si sólo te buscara para fornicar, lo haría con cualquier persona a mi disposición. Pero desde que estamos juntos, yo sólo te he prestado ojos a ti, ¿te parece poca cosa eso? —Preguntó, agachando la mirada. El nombrado no pudo evitar sentirse mal, quizás también estaba siendo muy duro con su hermano y él de verdad quería hacerlo feliz sólo a él.

—¡Jamás he estado con hombres, Hashirama! Sólo he estado con mujeres. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? Crees que es muy fácil para mí el recostarme y abrir las piernas para que me folles. ¿Dónde quedará mi hombría, eh? Tengo mi orgullo.

—Hng... —Hashirama se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz, la cabeza empezaba a dolerle. Sin más, se puso de pie.— Hay una gran diferencia entre orgullo y estupidez. —Susurró, con el ceño fruncido, desviando la mirada. Esto cabreó al menor que se limitó a presionar los puños.

—Definitivamente eres un egoísta, no puedes entenderme. —Gruñó el albino para sí mismo. Hashirama le miró con reproche.

—Yo te entiendo, Tobirama. También pasé por el miedo a ser penetrado. —Confesó.— Pero duele que rechaces entregarte a alguien que amas, sólo por orgullo. Si sobreestimas lo que llamas "tu orgullo", nada te va a poner contento... y terminarás solo toda la vida. —Murmuró. El menor crujió los dientes, desviando la mirada. Pero algo de razón tenía el otro.

—Piensa lo que quieras. —Le dio la espalda y se sentó en el futón, llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza. Trataba de calmar su dolor de cabeza y pensar las cosas.— ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Lárgate si quieres.

La cara del mayor adoptó una expresión de tristeza, pero no de sus típicas depresiones momentáneas, sino de una verdadera. Tobirama se tensó al verlo, para ser honestos, si algo odiaba Tobirama era ver a su hermano deprimido, aquello podía incluso consigo mismo. Sin más remedios, bufó, desviando la mirada. Por su parte, Hashirama se le quedó mirando serio, detallando las bellas facciones de su hermano menor, su cara de seriedad que rara vez adoptaba una sonrisa. ¿Por qué su hermano era tan gruñón? Nunca había podido dar respuesta a esa pregunta, lo que daría por ver riendo a su pequeño hermano, que dejara de presionarse por todo y riese despreocupadamente, pues había tiempo para seriedad como para risas, ¿o no?

Ignorando lo dicho por el menor, el mayor de los Senju se acercó a Tobirama, adoptando ahora una sonrisa pura, de esas que siempre le acompañaban. El de albinas cabelleras le miraba confundido por esto, a su vez que con cautela por la forma en que se acercaba. Encorvándose un poco, Hashirama se acercó cara a cara con su pequeño hermano, aún con la sonrisa.

—Te amo, otouto. —Dijo. Tobirama le miró sin entender, extrañado por eso. No contó con que su hermano mayor pegaría su frente contra la suya, como lo hacía cuando eran niños. Tobirama recordaba aquellos terribles días, cuando las masacres eran cosa cotidiana, su hermano disfrazaba toda su preocupación, estrés y tristeza tras una sonrisa... Incluso en las más adversas de las situaciones, él procuraba sonreír, cosa que admiraba de él. Sintió un escalofrío cuando el mayor acarició suavemente su oreja, para agarrar sus blancos cabellos.

—¿Q-qué haces? —Preguntó inseguro. No hubo respuesta, en cambio, Hashirama simplemente le besó, mientras continuaba con las caricias que sabía, eran del total disfrute para el menor. El albino no negaba que esa atención que le hacia su hermano, le fascinaba. El moreno lo abrazó sin dejarlo de besar. Daba pequeños besos por el mentón y cuello. Tobirama cerraba los ojos para degustar más esas sensaciones. Hashirama lo miró directamente a los ojos y le susurró cerca de sus labios.

—Tobirama, yo estaré dispuesto hacer lo que sea por ti... Hasta quedarme abstinente, hehe —Rió.

—No exageres... —Se sonrojó el menor. Rió aún más el mayor, antes de proseguir con sus acciones. Sus labios besaban cálidamente el cuello de Tobirama, haciéndolo estremecer y soltar jadeos, definitivamente gozaba de ello. Se permitió meter su mano bajo la camisa del menor.

—¿Q...Qué haces, Hashirama? —Sintió como su hermano, manoseaba su abdomen y empezó a subirle la camisa, para un mejor tacto.— ¡Detente!

—Tranquilo, otouto. —Susurró. Su cara descendió levemente para aspirar el olor de su cuello, besando esa sensible parte mientras seguía acariciando el cuerpo de su hermano. Por su parte, Tobirama sentía cómo la respiración de Hashirama rozaba su cuello, sintiendo un escalofrío y su abdomen se tensó. Los labios de su hermano mayor besaban sin pudor alguno a su cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva

—Hashirama... ¡Hmm! —Dio un pequeño gemido al sentir unas pequeñas mordidas.— Sí... Sí, esto me... —Su miembro estaba siendo rozado por las manos de su hermano, haciendo que Tobirama agachara su cabeza por la vergüenza, que por primera vez un hombre lo estaba tocando.— Espera, H-Hashirama! —Sonrió con cierta perversión mientras movía singularmente su lengua sobre el cuello del menor. Sin ser muy consciente al respecto, empujó a su hermano suavemente hacia el futón, cayendo sobre él mientras las caricias de su mano empezaban a centrarse en el erguido sexo de Tobirama. El menor dio un pequeño gemido al sentir la mano de su hermano, estimulando su miembro, mientras que lo besaba. No negaba que le gustaba pero se sentía incómodo, ya que nunca ha sido tocado por un hombre de esa forma.— Detente...

—Relájate, otouto —Susurró sin dejar de besarlo, prosiguiendo con su labor de excitar a su pequeño hermano, lamiendo la clavícula de éste, antes de subir hacia sus rosados labios y pedir un beso de éstos.

—Hmm... —Ese beso apasionado, lo deseaba; quería que la boca de Hashirama devorara la suya. En cierta forma no se sentía cómodo. Por más que lo quería hacer, su hombría no se lo permitía y más cuando una de las manos de su pareja, estaba dentro de su pantalón, estimulando su miembro— Es... en serio... Detente... —Dijo entre besos, estaba inseguro.

—No te lastimaré, otouto. —Dijo sobre sus labios, antes de retirarle la camisa al menor y empezar a besar su pecho hasta el abdomen. En el proceso se aseguró de tener las piernas de su hermano a sus costados, facilitándole las caricias.

—Te juro que... —Comentó con dificultad al sentirse bien por las caricias de Hashirama.— Si esto me duele… Te haré me...ter ladrillos por "_ahí_".

—Confía en mí. —Guiñó un ojo y sin permiso alguno, descubrió el pene de su hermano. Acto seguido lo tomó entre sus manos y acercando lo suficiente su rostro, lamió el glande.

—¡Hmmm...! —Dijo entre gemidos, sintiendo una corriente desde su miembro hasta su abdomen, una corriente que disfrutaba. Se excitaba cada vez que Hashirama le lamía y chupaba su pene, dando una mirada pícara y burlona al verlo tan sonrojado. El mayor metió todo el miembro en su boca y Tobirama se tensó aún más, disfrutando cada movimiento de la lengua de su hermano mayor. Hizo breve presión con sus dientes y después lamió con una peculiar velocidad, antes de volverlo a meter y sacar de su boca. Sus propias mejillas iban enrojeciendo, habría de reconocer que su hermano estaba muy bien dotado. Sentía tirones en sus cabellos, cosa que no le molestaba, por el contrario, le excitaba.

Por su parte, Tobirama estaba tan excitado que movía su pene de adentro hacia afuera, lo hacía con gran rapidez, mientras tomaba con fuerza los cabellos de Hashirama. Trataba de aguantar sus gemidos para que ninguno del clan Uchiha y Senju los escuchase pero a veces se le escapaban. Ya se venía y no sabía si estaba bien acabar en la boca de su hermano, pero no aguantó y con un fuerte, pero ahogante gemido, eyaculó en la boca de su hermano mayor.

Hashirama vio venir el orgasmo de su hermano, pero no fue cosa que le molestase. Sin quejido alguno se tomó por completo el semen de éste, lamiendo los restos que estaban en su barbilla, antes de dar la cara al menor.

—¿Quieres hacerlo, otouto? —Preguntó, mirándole con seriedad. No quería forzar las cosas, quería que fuera consensual. No respondió, sólo se quedó tendido, cansado, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Tobirama no sabía que responder, puesto que le gustó en verdad esta sensación que tuvo con su hermano, algo que nunca lo tuvo con las mujeres que antes se había acostado. Lo malo, es que tenía miedo, por esa respuesta que le dio Toka.

—Hashirama... —Él sabía que su hermano mayor no quería hacerle daño pero esto dolería, algo que le aterraba. Además "_Abrirles las piernas a alguien_" no era muy común de un hombre y su hombría le afectaría. Pero la verdad sí quería estar con él, sentirlo de todas las formas.

Hashirama miraba, interiorizando su deleite al ver a su hermano respirando. Sonrió un poco cuando éste le miró pensativo, sabía que era difícil para él, no lo presionaría, no quería que su hermano se arrepintiera puesto que eso traería desagradables consecuencias.

—Si no estás preparado, podemos dejarlo. —Susurró sobre sus labios, sonriendo acto seguido. El albino no sabía qué decir, solo siguió lo que deseaba: Besarlo como no lo había hecho antes. Apretó su espalda y lo manoseaba, sentía el miembro de él rozando con el suyo. Estaba decidido. Hashirama miró sus ojos y entendió bien lo que ese beso significaba.

No eran necesarias las palabras, la respuesta se dio por sí sola. Sentía sus labios mordidos por los dientes de su hermano, mientras su cuello era presionado a la par que su espalda era acariciada. Sonrió un poco, siguió besando un poco los labios de su hermano, antes de separarse y mirarlo un poco. Un asentimiento de cabeza fue suficiente para ponerse en posición y empezar a preparar a su pequeño hermano para lo que se avecinaba.

Las piernas del menor temblaron al sentir el dedo del medio rozando por su ano. Hashirama lo estimulaba de forma circular. Metía poco a poco el dedo, sin dejar de moverlo. Tobirama se incomodó y sintió un ardor ahí, presionando sus piernas y quejándose un poco. Hashirama lo besaba para tranquilizarlo, trataba de relajarlo. Sabía cómo se sentía la primera vez, así que trataba de estimular lo más que podía para que no sintiese tanto dolor.

—Tranquilo, otouto. —Susurró, acariciando su muslo mientras seguía su labor de prepararle, quería hacer de ésta la experiencia menos dolorosa y más placentera de su pequeño hermano. Esto demoró unos cuantos minutos, penetraba a Tobirama con sus dedos en busca de la próstata que le haría tocar los cielos.

Cuando esos benditos dedos tocaron su próstata, Tobirama sintió que dejaba el mundo, sintiendo esa sensación entre dolor y excitación, su pene se había puesto erecto de nuevo, aquel placer era demasiado grande. Hashirama sacó sus dedos de ese sitio y prosiguió a bajar hasta ahí. Tobirama se incomodó un poco al ver a su pareja abrirle más las piernas y ponerlas contra su pecho. El mayor comenzó a lamerle, dejándole saliva en ese sitio para lubricarle. Lamía exteriormente la entrada de su hermano, asegurándose de que éste lo gozara, pero además de eso, dejar lo suficiente saliva para poder penetrarle posteriormente. Su lengua hacía movimientos circulares, recibiendo algunos pequeños gemidos del menor, ambos lo estaban gozando. Aunque para muchos pudiera ser sucio, para ellos era placentero... y muy íntimo.

—Hmm... —Tobirama no podía negar que disfrutaba de esas caricias que le daba, aunque sentía vergüenza por la posición en que estaba. Hashirama al ver que su hermano estaba bien lubricado, se levantó y comenzó a desvestirse.

Comenzó por la camisa, dejando su pecho y abdomen al desnudo. Luego prosiguió a desabotonarse el pantalón y bajarse el cierre. Hashirama tenía una gran erección y comenzó a estimularlo. Tobirama por una parte vio el gran miembro de su hermano y no dudó en tener miedo, ya que dentro de poco "_eso_" estará dentro de él. El mayor dejó de complacerse de esa forma y se posicionó entre las piernas del menor, colocando su pene en su entrada. En los pensamientos de Tobirama, éste no dejaba de sentir esa inseguridad de lo que iba a suceder.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer…

—Muerde esto. —Hashirama le dio una prenda para que la pusiera en su boca y con la mayor suavidad de la que era capaz, empezó a penetrar a su hermano menor, insertando con dificultad el grueso de su sexo en aquella estrecha apertura. Fue difícil meter una porción, por lo que paró un poco para acariciar los cabellos de Tobirama, que como aconsejó, mordía la prenda como si eso fuese a mitigar el dolor. Con un poco más de dificultad siguió presionando hasta asegurarse de meter su pene por completo, jadeando con algunas gotas de sudor escurriéndole de los poros.

—¡Hmmmm...! ¡Hmhg! —Era un dolor insoportable, Tobirama pensaba que era peor que una pierna rota o una puñalada. Mordía con fuerza la prenda mientras que algunas lágrimas cían por los lados. Se quejaba a menudo por las veces que Hashirama realizaba un vaivén con suavidad. Apretó la espalda de su pareja con las dos manos, rasguñándole, en tanto con sus piernas apretaba los lados de las caderas de Hashirama. Éste penetraba con suavidad al principio, pero no parecía ser suficiente para calmar el dolor del menor, cosa que le inquietó. Acariciaba los cabellos de su hermano, buscaba dar con un punto sensible en el más joven para que empezara a disfrutar de aquello, mientras que con su mano derecha empezó a masturbarle.

A pesar del gran dolor que sentía el menor, no negaba la atención tan excitante que le estaba ofreciendo el mayor. El dolor y la delicia era una sensación extraña y desconocida para él. Hashirama le quitó la prenda de la boca y por detrás acarició el albino cabello y lo olió. Volteó el rostro de Tobirama y comenzó a besarlo. Tobirama, aunque le dolía mucho esa zona, no dejaba de disfrutar las caricias de su pareja.

El mayor besó con posesión los labios de su hermano mientras sentía su espalda arañada y acariciada por las manos de éste. Con el pasar de los minutos pudo percibir un cambio en los quejidos de éste, ya no era tanto dolor, era más gozo, más placer, más disfrute. Se permitió aumentar el ritmo de las penetraciones, cosa que no pareció molestar al menor. Pese a que aún le dolía, Hashirama tocó un punto sensible en su próstata y comenzó a sentir una gran sensación placentera. Gimió repentinamente fuerte. Tomó posición nuevamente y besó como si los labios del mayor sólo le pertenecieran. El ritmo de las penetraciones fue cada vez más rápido y los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban repetidamente. Tobirama sentía que se venía. Miró a Hashirama y eyaculó encima del abdomen de éste, dando un grito ahogado de absoluto placer.

Hashirama sintió como el menor se derramaba sobre su abdomen, pero no fue muy consciente ya que su propio orgasmo hizo acto de presencia y sin poder evitarlo, se corrió en el interior de Tobirama, gimiendo gravemente sobre su oído, antes de jadear pesadamente, aún con los músculos tensos. Tobirama sintió como un líquido se esparcía en su interior, haciendo que se quejara de dolor por el ardor que sintió al contacto de éste con sus heridas internas. Pero lo que le calmó fue un beso de Hashirama que, aunque estaba cansado, no dejó de sonreírle, mientras Tobirama yacía un poco avergonzado por lo que había ocurrido. El mayor besaba su mentón y Tobirama se dejaba, pero hubo algo que le molestó en todo esto...

—Me duele... —Dijo el menor. Hashirama solo sonreía.— Te dije que si esto me dolía, haré que te metas varios ladrillos por atrás. —Amenazó mientras trataba de controlar su respiración agitada.

—No te pongas así, otouto. Esto es sólo la primera vez. —Ríó tontamente, llevándose una mano tras la cabeza.— De ahora en adelante lo gozarás. —Dijo esto en un susurro muy cerca de su rostro. Tobirama trató de levantarse, pero sintió un fuerte dolor interno, y se volvió a acostar.

—¡Maldito! ¡No puedo ni sentarme!

—Eso sólo durará dos días. —Comentó con una sonrisa perversa.— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —Sonrió, levantándose y tomando del closet una yukata para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, antes de ir directamente hasta la cocina para buscar dos botellas de sake.

—¡No te rías! —Se cubrió todo su cuerpo con las sabanas. Luego se dio cuenta que las sabanas de abajo, estaban ensangrentadas.— Joder, parece como si yo fuese una mujer que acaba de perder la virginidad.

—Todos sangran la primera vez, otouto. No te sientas mal. —Siguió riendo ya con dos copas de sake para cada uno.— Toma. —Le dio la suya y éste la recibió, bebiéndola de un solo trago.

—Eso no quita que me sienta mal. —Una vez terminada, le devolvió la copa, cubriéndose completamente con las sábanas.— Hashirama... ¡Ve a que te den duro! ¡Y prepara tu ano que te meteré ladrillos por ahí! —El mayor rió, sin poder contenerse, sintiendo una lágrima saliendo de su ojo derecho.

—Nada de lo que me metas me dolerá, otouto. —Siguió riendo.

—Así tendrás el culo de abierto que los ladrillos no te harán sentir nada. ¿Qué fue lo más grande que te metieron? —Preguntó con cierto enojo, sin quitarse las sabanas de su cuerpo.

—Creo que no es necesario tener esa conversación. —El moreno se puso serio, con un rubor en la cara por la reciente pregunta.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Te da miedo decirme quiénes fueron los que te han follado o qué?

—Fue un chico de la cascada, pero creo que no hay necesidad de contarte esto. —Hashirama rió con una gota de sudor.

—¿Y quién es ese de la cascada?

—Nadie en especial. —Tobirama bufó, antes de cuestionar:

—¿Has estado con Madara? —Eso sí que no lo iba a tolerar. Hashirama lo sabía. De hecho, le perdonaría lo que sea, pero menos que haya tenido algo con Madara Uchiha por ser la persona con la que más desconfiaba, así se le dijera que no sentía nada por él, salvo amistad.

—Durmamos juntos, otouto. —Trató de cambiar el tema, y sin el permiso del menor, se acostó junto a éste. Tobirama sintió como su hermano enrollaba sus brazos en su cuerpo

—¡Suéltame, Hashirama! ¡Y responde lo que te dije! —El nombrado le siguió abrazando con posesión, sin responder a la pregunta, cerrando sus ojos para disponerse a dormir. Tobirama se negaba y trataba de zafarse, pero lo vio inútil, así que sólo se quedó quieto.

—Te odio, Hashirama Senju.  
.

.

**XxX**

.

.

Al día siguiente el clima no había variado, el frío de madrugada era hostil a todo tipo de piel. Rodaban las diez de la mañana en la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Muchos habían madrugado para hacer sus respectivas actividades, otros por pura costumbre, como sería el caso de Hashirama Senju y su hermano menor.

Entre una de las tantas calles de Konoha, se miraban dos figuras caminar, uno de ellos maldiciendo sin importar que le escucharan. Ése era Tobirama.

—¡¿De qué te ríes, Hashirama Senju?! —Exclamó el de albinas cabelleras al ver a su hermano sonriente y con gracia por su forma de caminar.— Sólo espera a que pueda caminar, cabrón y te las verás conmigo. —Murmuró, mirándole con enojo. El otro sólo largó una carcajada.

Mientras Tobirama maldecía a su hermano mayor, a sólo unos metros de los Senju se encontraba Madara Uchiha, mirando cómo los hermanos paseaban amenamente por los lares de Konoha. Sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención: Tobirama cojeaba. Se sorprendió por eso, pero antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, prefirió preguntar y asimismo, se acercó con paso regular hacia su amigo, Hashirama Senju.

—¡Haha, es que caminas muy curioso, otouto! —Hashirama reía, llevándose un brazo al abdomen puesto que éste empezó a dolerle por las carcajadas que le producía su hermano al cojear. Éste simplemente se limitó a mirarle con odio y siguió su caminata. Hashirama miró hacia atrás y se asustó un poco al encontrarse con Madara ahí. En consecuencia, se llevó una mano al pecho, jadeando con cierto alivio.

—¿Por qué te asustas, Hashirama? ¿Produzco tanto miedo que hasta tú huyes de mí? —Preguntó con burla.— Oh, ya sé, le temes a mi poder. —Siguió burlando, esta vez mostrando sus dientes. Hashirama correspondió, riendo un poco, con un rubor en su cara.

—No digas tonterías, Madara. —Dijo. Éste bufó con gracia, rodando los ojos, antes de mirar oblicuamente hacia Tobirama.

—Esa persona... —El Uchiha calló un poco, mirando a los ojos a su rival.— Era Tobirama, ¿cierto? —Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo levemente de lado. Hashirama enrojeció al escuchar esto.

—¿Q-qué? Claro que no, Madara, no es lo que crees. Es que... él... él... se lastimó, sí, eso pasó. —Excusó, aún ruborizado, llevándose una mano tras la cabeza. Madara rió de nuevo, no se la creía para nada.

—No lo niegues, Hashirama. De cualquier modo, no soy quién para juzgarte por eso. —Susurró, mirando divertido hacia Tobirama. Ver eso, para él, simplemente no tenía precio. Hashirama no entendió a qué se refería.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestionó, adoptando una expresión de interrogante. Madara bajó la mirada por un momento, eliminando por completo su sonrisa.

—Esa persona que te mencioné como mi pareja, a la que yo amé... Era Izuna. —Confesó, mirándole con cierto pesar en sus ojos, cosa que Hashirama notó.

—¡¿Ehhhh?! —El hombre anchó los ojos de sorpresa, ahora entendía a qué se refería Madara con que no podía juzgarle.— E-entonces... ¿Tú y tu hermano? —Dijo esto en un susurro, mirando de lejos a Tobirama. Madara sonrió levemente. Lo que daría porque Izuna estuviera con ellos ahora mismo.— Ya veo. —Susurró el moreno, sintiendo lástima por su amigo.— ¿Pero sabes? Dicen que cuando una persona te ama tanto, incluso si no está aquí, siempre estará a tu lado. El legado que Izuna te dejó no cualquiera lo dejaría, deberías saberlo. —Dijo, sonriendo amablemente. Madara le imitó, por alguna razón esas palabras le hicieron sentir bien, sí, sabía que incluso después de muerto, Izuna estaría acompañándole, apoyándole.

—¡Hashirama, pedazo de idiota! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por tu culpa estoy así! —Gritó a los cuatro vientos, no siendo consciente de lo que decía, puesto que sin darse cuenta, estaba revelando su relación con su hermano, pero no le importaba para ser honestos. Hashirama sudó con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, Madara, tengo que irme. Ya sabes cómo es Tobirama. —Sonrió. Madara asintió, serio, ates de hacer un amago de risa, riendo posteriormente mientras miraba al otro.— ¿Te ríes de Tobirama? —Preguntó Hashirama extrañado, Madara sonrió y rió con malicia.

—Ver a tu hermano sufriendo me hace feliz, Hashirama. —Dijo sin escrúpulo alguno. El otro se sorprendió.

—¿No te agrada, Madara? —Preguntó, un poco decepcionado por eso.

—Tsk, lo odio tanto como una patada en las bolas. —Confesó sin reparos. Hashirama suspiró.

—Lo de ustedes sí es amor mutuo... —Murmuró con sarcasmo el moreno. Madara entrecerró los ojos ante eso.

—¿Amor mutuo? —Cuestionó incrédulo.

—Yo me entiendo. —Rió Hashirama, llevándose una mano tras la cabeza. Madara entendió a lo que se refería y se ruborizó un poco y cerró sus ojos, al no haber captado la ironía, siendo ésta su especialidad. Pero no es como si Hashirama acudiera a menudo a ésta, por lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado que lo dijo literalmente.

—Será mejor que te vayas con Tobirama, ya ha de estar harto de esperarte. —Aconsejó.

—Cierto. —Dijo el moreno.— Bueno, hablamos después Madara. —Dijo, empezando a caminar, pero en eso se acordó de algo y retrocedió, acercándose al Uchiha y susurrarle al oído.— Por cierto, muchas gracias por el consejo, me sirvió de mucho. —Sonrió, guiñándole un ojo. Madara se sorprendió ante eso y luego sonrió levemente.— ¡Nos vemos! —Se despidió con una señal de mano y con velocidad regular se acercó donde el albino, quien le recibió, como era de esperarse, con insultos.

Madara miró la escena de lejos, riendo un poco, cerrando levemente los ojos, antes de empezar a caminar por su propio lado.

_Las cosas serían mejor a partir de ahora._

* * *

¡Eso es todo! esperamos que les haya gustado! XDD

Lola: Este fanfic no está tan basado como en el manga, ya que Tobirama no fue quién mató a Izuna, Madara y Hashirama son muy amigos, y psss, digamos que es sería una versión distinta. Además que está basado para reirnos de las loqueras que hicimos en el rol XD

Se que a muchos les cuesta ver a Hashirama bien puto y promiscuo, pero Kurai y yo lo vemos así XDD

Pronto haremos una pre-secuela de este fanfic, basadonse a las dos semanas antes de que Hashirama y Tobirama tuviesen una relación, con más seriedad, ya que tocaremos un punto de Madara un poco deprimente /:

Saludos~


End file.
